kampfer alternate version
by uzru18
Summary: My take on the basic plot line with some twists to make it more orginal.
1. Chapter 1

Rated:M for language and some suggestive themes

This story was an idea I got after watching the anime "kampfer" If you dont know about it watch it on sky7anime well worth it!

"I think we need to spice things up a bit what do you think, my fellow moderators?"

"Well what ever you think up will be quite amusing im sure."

"I have a great idea watch this."

Sighing quietly, resting his head on his palm, while staring out the class room window, Uzuru is completely oblivious to how weird his week is going to be...

"Damn it! I hate Friday sooooooooo much!"

"Hey Uzuru you can't complain I got school on Saturdays." Uzuru's best friend Miko replies hastily.

"Last I checked you wanted to, because you said you didn't have anything else to do with your time."

Yasuko and Yusuki just walking in, Yasuko being the smart ass blurts with a smirk,

"You two fight like a married couple, and living together doesn't help your image either!"

Everyone but Uzuru though it was pretty funny. Miko being laid back attitude-wise, chimed in.

"So whats going on guys?" Yusuki wondered.

"I think I am going to head home as soon as school is out. I feel really tired all of a sudden." Uzuru replied with a stark yawn.

"You feeling ok?" was what everyone was thinking but Yasuko happened to say it first.

" Yeah I feel fine just got really tired, thanks anyways." he replies as the bell rang.

As Uzuru and Miko walk home Uzuru feels a weird sensation come over him. He stops, putting his hand up to his head while looking down.

" You feeling alright? You don't look so good." Miko asks.

"I think I'll be fine after a good nights sleep. All these exams are killing me."

Later that night while Uzuru is in bed... He tosses and turns in his bed. Sweating lightly from all the turning and tossing he finally comes to a stop on his side, opens his eyes narrowly and looks at the digital clock in the super dark house.

"Shit its only 2. Great."

Pushing the sheets off and sitting up he notices that seemingly every muscle in his body was really sore. Walking by memory to the kitchen sink to get a drink of water like he has so many times before. To tired to notice what else that was taking place, he heads back to his room.

Saturday morning around 730am

"Hey Uzuru you lazy bastard, I heading off to school. Breakfast is on the table." Miko yells in front of Uzuru's door. Not hearing a reply he simply shrugs and walks out the front door. Trying to wake him up he shuts the door a little harder then normal.

Lying spread out upside-down in his bed Uzuru pops open his eyes slightly. Swearing under his breath as he closes his eyes and gets out of bed. Yawning and rubbing his eyes while walking to the kitchen, he notices that something is off because when he turned at the supposed end of the hallway he slammed into the wall face first. Falling to his knees and holding his nose he groans out a swear.

Looking at the kitchen table theres a bowl of soup still piping hot with a spoon unsheathed and ready for battle. Plopping down in front of the bowl filled with life giving soup he downs it rather quickly and heads for the bathroom to release yesterdays food noticing that something was up yet again because his bowel movement was a little different then the normal. Still unaware of what happened late last night he heads back to bed. He gets in under the sheets and pulls them up and when the sheets rest on his chest it felt much different. Almost like... Spending nearly 5 minutes pondering he couldn't come up with anything. Opening his eyes he sees that his chest is easily triple the size it was yesterday, he flips the sheets down...

"Holy shit! I've got boobs! What the fuck is this?" the former he screams.

Jumping out of the bed and standing up Uzuru nearly rips her pants off searching franticly for something that no longer as of last night exists.

"Im freaking out! What the hells going on here!? Please tell me this is a bad nightmare!"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

RATED M

I tried a different approach on it and used some material from the manga too

"this isn't a dream I am afraid"

completely stunned and confused Uzuru turns and looks everywhere in the bedroom, but sees no one.

"Down here you idiot!"

looking left and right then down at his feet he sees a stuffed animal. To be more precise he saw a stuffed tiger that had a black eye patch and a lot of scars embroidered all over it.

"Yeah that's right down here"

"OK a talking stuffed animal that is just making things just worse, im so lost right now what the hell is going on!" he cried.

As the tiger points to it's self with it's thumb he gives his introduction

"I'm harakiri the Tiger! You have been chosen by the moderators to be a Kampfer. All kampfers have to be female. They must also fight that's just the way things are."

during the whole time while harakiri was talking uzuru just glared with jaw open and just as harakiri finished he managed to get out a,

"The plushie is still ta-" he said as he pointed towards the stuffed animal. Just as he points he notices that a blue bracelet is on his right hand.

"That is the contract bracelet for being a kampfer. It will glow if you are about to transform or if a enemy or friendly kampfer is nearby."

"wait what? What do you mean if an enemy is nearby?"

"How many times am I doing to have to explain it? You are a Kampfer you must fight enemy Kampfers, your bracelet will glow when one is nearby."

"This is too much" uzuru says as he plops down on his bed and lays back.

"So you wanna go back to sleep? Let me help you with that" harakiri walks up on uzuru's bed then jumps a good distance in the air and drop kicks uzuru is the face rendering uzuru unconscious.

Waking up around 730 uzuru sits up in bed and looks down at himself.

"Oh thank god it was a night mare"

He then begins his daily routine for getting ready for school and when finished he then runs out to his bus stop. As he does so the bus rushes past him.

"dammit" he says before sighing. He notices that someone else had also missed it. It was sakara who he had a crush on since 3rd grade.

"sakara!" he calls out. She turns around to see who just called out to her. As soon as she notices she gives a sweet smile. She then waits as uzuru runs to her. When he gets there she gives him a good morning.

"morning! Want to walk to school together?"

"sure I would love to!" she then replies. They then begin to walk together. Sakara is a very pretty girl who is very popular with everyone. She has very long light cinnamon brown hair with light brown eyes that seems to be able to "peel" the outer layers of a person to see the real them. Her skin is of a natural color of fullness and is near absolute perfection.

"You seem very happy. What happened?" sakara asks him.

"I bumped into you" he replied

"well im glad we did then!"

He kind of gave a light laugh while blushing.

"By the way how is that Harakiri Tiger I lent you the other day?"

"Oh well hes doing great. I take good care of him" he said as he recalled about when sakara told him to hold on to it for her for a few days for some reason.

"That's a pretty bracelet you have there" she notices.

"huh?" startled he glaces down to his wrist to see the shiny blue ring. He then recalls last nite as the bracelet begins to glow and how it meant that another kampfer was nearby. Grabbing his wrist to cover up the glowing he thinks to himself,

"crap at this rate im going to transform in front of her."

Suddenly a gunshot rings out and a bullet hole is made right in between them. Sakara who is completely stunned stands speechless.

"dammit not now" uzuru thinks to himself.

"So you are the new blue kampfer huh? I think id like to see what you can do. Im akane."

The bracelet suddenly pulled at his hand to around the corner

"whaa... its pulling me!" uzuru yells. As soon as he was around the corner the bracelet transformed him.

"Hey uzuru where you going?" sakara said as she came running around the corner.

"Get outta the way bitch!" akane yelled as soon as she came around the corner after them.

She begins to tighten her grip on the trigger and just before it would fire uzuru raises his hand and yells,

"NNOOOOOOO"

Just as he said that a fireball shot out of his hand and launched towards akane. She grunts lightly as it passed by on her right side close enough to make her close that eye. She then glances back at the wall that the fireball hit. There was a nicely sized chunk missing out of the wall. Akane then looking back smiles back at Uzuru.

"So your a zauber type huh?"

sakara now behind uzuru who has his now female hand up with smoke rising from his palm, standing in a regular pose with a mean look on his slender face.

"what just came out of my hand?"

"using your power without an activating item yer skilled too. Well then I guess I wont have to hold back on killing you both!"

Now with a "oh shit" look on his face. Akane then charges at them both. Uzuru tries to shoot again but nothing happens. Akane seeing this stopped in her tracks and turns around.

"SO BORING!"

leaving uzuru and sakara there, both looking dumb-founded.

"what the heck just happen?" uzuru questioned.

"um" sakara said as she poked uzuru's arm. He turns to look at who was there completely forgetting that she was there the entire time. He looks down to see that the bracelet is pulsating.

"crap" was the first thing that came to mind at this point. He then turns around and runs as fast as he could to find cover. Sakara blushing while holding her hand to her heart looks down at the ground.

"That was a close one, phew" uzuru said as he was sitting down looking up at the sky. He now laid back with his right hand up the bracelet fell down his arm a little ways.

"hmm I must have changed back already. I don't think she noticed that it was at all. I don't think ill see her at school since the boys and girls are kept separated from each other."

Later that day in school...

"hey uzuru." miko calls out.

Uzuru looks up from his studies, to see miko walk in the classroom.

"what is it?" uzuru asks.

"someone is calling for you outside the class."

"sakara?" he says as he stands up slamming his chair into the desk behind him.

"Dont be an idiot, id be big news if she or shizuku our class president came over to the boy's side. I would have known if such a thing were to happen being the chairman of the beautiful girl research society!" miko said while striking a heroic pose with one foot on the edge of uzuru's desk, one arm to his waist and the other up in the air. Uzuru moves causing the desk to slide back and miko to fall flat on his face. Uzuru walks out of the class shutting the door behind him. He sees a short and very petite girl leaning against the windowed wall of the 4th floor. She wore a pair of glasses and a headband which gave her look some character.

"was I the one you were looking for?" uzuru asked while pointing to himself.

"y-yes please excuse me!" the girl muttered loudly.

"how'd you get to the boy's side?" he wondered.

"im the librarian's aid I have a pass." she responded quickly by shyly"I'm akane mishima."

an awkward silence occurred for a few seconds while uzuru's tried to piece together the information it was just provided.

"akane mishima?!" he blurted while pointing at her with a dumb look."what the hell?!"

They walk to be in a place to talk to each other with out any interference...the library. Standing in a random aisle of books.

"So you're the girl from this morning?"

"yes"

"you said a lot of pretty mean things."

"yes"

"like bitch"

"yes"

"and kill you"

"stop bulling me" she with a look of embarrassment." I cant believe it myself, when I transform I become really aggressive."

thinking to himself "hmm since she is already a girl her personality changes" uzuru ponders.

"transforming on the way to school and seeing you uzuru as a boy I thought was very weird."

"but why did you stop fighting me akane?"

"I dunno I just stopped for some reason."

"well I guess I have figured some of this out" uzuru stated " but what I don't get is why we have to fight to begin with."

"Our break is almost over you should head back." akane reminds uzuru." um. if you need anything im usually in the library."

" will you go with me?" uzuru asks. But akane mistakes it for will you go out with me.

"go......with...you... but we just met today..." she studders while touching the tips of her fingers together.

"I need some clothes for when im in my girl form. I need to go shopping and I'd like for you to go with with me, it'd really help if I had someone to pick stuff out."

sounds of glass shattering ring through akane's head...

"i see that sounds OK" she said slumped over.

"OK thanks akane!" uzuru said while starting to walk, his bracelet starts to glow brightly.

"crap this means.." he quickly starts to turn but hears a "kachik" and felt a hard cold object press hard to the back of his head.

"Did I just agree to do you a favor?" akane said coldly with zero emotion.

"well you didn't have to."

"there's two things in this world that I hate the most. when toast lands face down, and when I agree to someone for a favor."

"OK!"

"good I think we can be friends then." akane says as she removes the gun from uzuru's head.

"OK thats a start"

"something in my head keeps whisperin' ta team up with you."

"its going to be hard to be your friend." uzuru sighs.

Akane now pissed puts the gun back to uzuru's face. But unflinching and with a straight face uzuru asks.

"akane. Why did you transform?"

"why does a kampfer transform anyways?" she says while tapping the barrel of her gun to her chin giving the matter a little thought.

"you taught me that when a kampfer transformed that there was the want to fight or.... that another kampfer was nearby...."


	3. Chapter 3 Undone

Chapter 3

rated m

"Akane. Why did you transform?"

"Why does a kampfer transform anyways?" she says while tapping the barrel of her gun to her chin giving the matter a little thought.

"You taught me that when a kampfer transformed that there was the want to fight or.... that another kampfer was nearby...."

Suddently the whole aisle of books between them was torn apart in a big cloud of dust and debris. Both of them were taken by surprise by the sudden event but uzuru's bracelet wasn't as it had transformed him within a split second of this happening.

"whoa I transformed already?!"

akane being on the offensive started shooting in the direction of the attacks by this time.

"stay outta the way uzuru." she ordered

The battle continues in the form of cat and mouse for a few more seconds and they both recede to plan out there next move.

"hey uzuru see those metal book cases? We should run for em. Her weapon must be a Schwert type it shouldn't be able to cut through those."

" how do you know its a schwert type?" uzuru asks

akake taps her gun to her ear so uzuru can see. The sounds of chains rattling in the background was quite faint but still noticeable. Uuzuru nods to signal that he noticed it too.

"On my signal run for it" akane says as she ready herself to sprint a good distance of roughly fourty feet.

"kay" replied uzuru as he readied himself as well.

"GO"

They sprinted a good thirty feet before an attack swoops in from the side. Having to dive to make it they landed safely but in an awkward position. Uzuru being on the bottom and akane on top he tryied to push her off but only managed to grap her chest instead.

"what the hell are you thinking you moron you're asking to be the bait aren't ya?"

"w-wait" uzuru tries to get out a defensive remark but akane shoved him out anyways.

An attack sweeps past uzuru and goes straight for akane. Jumping back in for the rescue uzuru sweeps her up. Just as the attack came and destroyed the book case uzuru saw sakara standing there awestruck as the sturdy bookcase fell to a pile of junk and debris.


End file.
